


Sleepy Morning

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [12]
Category: MCU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Femslash100's Drabbletag5 challenge Prompt: MCU: Jane/Darcy – sleepy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Morning

 

Darcy watched Jane sleep.

After about five minutes she realised that maybe some people might find that creepy. But she wasn't being creepy. She was just watching her, and thinking about how pretty she was. It wasn't like she was being a pervert or anything.

Though if she just moved the covers a little she would expose...

Jane's eyes slowly opened. "Morning."

"Morning sleepy," Darcy replied.

Jane smiled and poked Darcy's ribs. "My sleepiness is entirely your fault."

"Moi?" Darcy was mock shocked by the accusation.

"Yes. You," Jane said and snuggled in to Darcy.

"It's your fault actually, if you weren't so damn hot I would have to keep you up all night."

"Mmm 'kay," Jane murmured.

Darcy watched her, beautiful and at complete peace, for a few minutes. Then she joined her love in slumber again.


End file.
